


Daughter of the living dummy

by SupernaturalLover18



Category: Goosebumps (2015)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Goosebumps Haunted Halloween, Monsters, Y/N Wood, evil reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover18/pseuds/SupernaturalLover18
Summary: Y/n Wood is the daughter of Slappy the dummy. Wardenclyffe Middle School is getting a new student and maybe a new friend to Sonny and Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

_You POV_

_Hello I'm Y/n Wood and I'm the daughter of Slappy the dummy. _

_I'm a human instead of dummy, like my father. _

_I never really knew my mother but my father told me, her name was mary ellen. _

_I'm spitting image of my father like I have his eye color and hair color and I act just like him, like wanting to take over the world and making Halloween come to life._

_So I'm the female version of Slappy and my outfit is like his but mine is like a dress. _

_I can't wait to make this town fall apart by making all the monsters come life in R.L Stine books, but first, I need to free my father from his book, then get all the books._

_But first I need to make friends with the junkbros, Sam and Sonny. _

_But I need to get ready for school, I'm the new student at Wardenclyffe Middle School, where Sam and Sonny and His sister Sarah goes to. _

_I fix my brown hair into a ponytail and put my make up on like foundation and black eyeshadow and black eyeliner and red lipstick._

_My red lips crave into a smirk as I disappear. _

_( Wardenclyffe Middle School ) _

_I appear into the school and look around for Sam and Sonny._

_I see Sam putting up a paper that says JunkBros and Sonny is signing up for the science fair._


	2. Chapter 2

_Y/N POV_

_I continue to watch Sonny and Sam, but I had hiden behind a loccker while I guess three bullies came up to them._

_Spit wads, what are you nine, Sam said._

_What did you say, Tommy said as he steps up to Sam Face._

_Boys get to class before your tardy, one of the teachers said._

_( After School ) _

_I was walking home when I bump into Sam and Sonny._

_I'm so sorry, Sam said._

_Let me help you with your books, Sonny said._

_Thank you, I said._

_Hey are you new to our school, since I never saw you around before, Sonny asked?_

_Yeah, I'm Y/N Nygma, Yes I'm new to your school, I said._

_Welcome, I'm Sam and This my Friend Sonny, Sam said._

_Do you want to hang out at my house with me and Sam, Sonny asked?_

_Yeah, I would love to, I said._

_( Quinn House )_

_I was helping Sam and Sonny with the pumpkins until the phone rang._

_Hello, Yes you are speaking to one of the junk bros, Sam said ._

_Sam hang up on her right now, I have Algebra 2 homework and my Telsa tower, Sonny said._

_24 Ashley Lane, Sam said._

_This must be it 24 Ashley Lane, Sam said ._

_That Might be the Number of the people was murder here, Sonny said._

_I don't like the way those things are looking at us, Sonny said._

_I was walking behind Sonny and Sam Until I saw Stine by the door, This was Stine Old House, I Smirk._

_This Place is Haunted All Right, Sonny said._

_Let's just look for stuff, Sam said._

_How much are they paying us for, Sonny asked?_

_Sam just looks at him_

_I can't believe you told them that we work for free, Sonny said as he throws out an old chair._

_I found some stuff in the attic, I said._

_Maybe this worth something, Sonny said as he walks over the stuffed cat._

_Until a Door Open._

_Cool, Sam and Sonny Said._

_Treasure Chest, Sonny said._

_I stand back with a smirk on my face, I watch the boys open the chest._

_Who would lock a book, Sonny said._

_Here is a key, Sam said as he hands the key to sonny._

_The book open._

_It doesn't have a title page, Sonny said._

_There has been something in it, Sam said._

_Nope, just an old beat-up book, Sonny said._

_It got be worth something, Sam said ._

_I turn my head to the boys, see my father Slappy._

_Where did that thing come from, Sam said._

_It’s creepy, Sonny said._

_Look there is something in his jacket pocket, Sonny said._

_My Name Is Slappy, What Your’s _

_There is something on the back, Sam said ._

_Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molonu Karrano , Sonny said._

_What does that mean, Sonny asked?_

_Idk but I'm keeping him, Sam said._


End file.
